I put a spell on you
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: Concurso NFF V/2014, Songfic - [Tributo] Halloween 2014, AU – Slash/Yaoi – Songfic - Pequena homenagem pelo aniversário do Bunny


**I Put A Spell On You**

**Theka Tsukishiro**

**Autor(a):** Theka Tsukishiro

**Categorias:** **Concurso NFF V/2014, Songfic - [Tributo] Halloween 2014**, AU – Slash/Yaoi – Songfic - Tiger & Bunny – Kotetsu T. Kaburagi e Barnaby Brooks Jr. - Romance - Pequena homenagem pelo aniversário do Bunny

**Advertências:** Relação homoafetiva, menção a sexo.

**Classificação:** R

**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)

**Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No

**Resumo:** Gostosuras ou travessuras?

**Disclamer:** O anime Tiger & Bunny não me pretence e sim a Sunrise, a Masafumi Shisida e a Masakazu Katsura. Se você não gosta de Yaoi e Lemon (cenas de sexo entre homens) não comece a ler essa fic. Pode fechar ali em cima no xizinho, ou mesmo clicar em voltar em seu navegador, pois não vou aceitar nenhum tipo de reclamação ou comentário maldoso. Ler é por sua conta e risco. Essa fic é sem fins lucrativos, apenas para diversão minha e de quem ler.

**Para quem não conhece a série:** Tiger and Bunny se passa na cidade futuristica de Stern Bild onde, 45 anos antes do inicio cronológico do anime, seres humanos com poderes especiais surgiram misteriosamente por causa de algum tipo de mutação. Essas pessoas, denominadas NEXT (seria uma referencia a um próximo estagio evolutivo ou algum tipo de anagrama?) , fazem parte de um programa de tv de super heróis que combatem crimes reais na cidade e são pontuadas por isso. Esses heróis são afiliados a empresas patrocinadoras, que detêm seus direitos de imagem e pagam seu salario, exatamente como uma profissão artística normal. – by Yoi Yume - yoiyume. wordpress 2011/ 04/06 /tiger -and- bunny- by- shoran/

**Beta:** Lady Aquila, querida, muito, mas muito obrigado por betar a fic pra mim em tempo recorde!

**Itens utilizados:** Bruxos, Fantasmas, Monstros, Gostosuras ou travessuras?

**Quote:** "Eu pretendo viver para sempre, ou morrer tentando." (Groucho Marx)

**Música:** I put a spell on you - Bette Midler

**oOoOoOo**

Era Dia dos Mortos, dia de Todos os Santos e para muitos era um dia como outro qualquer, mas uns poucos que zelavam pelos velhos costumes, mesmo que distorcidos com o tempo e a comercialização da data, ainda reuniam-se para festejar o Halloween e aproveitar a festividade relembrando alguns costumes antigos.

Dia trinta e um de outubro havia amanhecido nublado, um dia feio que parecia mais querer estragar tudo o que o moreno havia planejado para aquele dia tão especial. Coçando a barbicha engraçada, bufou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos traseiros da calça social preta.

Talvez o clima cooperasse e o tempo permanecesse como naquele momento: com uma brisa leve e agradável.

Ajeitando melhor a boina preta e branca sobre a cabeça, seguiu seu caminho. Precisava pegar mais algumas coisas para a festa de mais a noite e deixar em sua casa. Não queria que o loiro desconfiado descobrisse o que estava armando, como das outras vezes.

Com um sorriso jocoso nos lábios, adentrou pelo hall da veterinária na qual era o médico veterinário responsável. Cumprimentou alguns conhecidos que por lá já estavam com seus mascotes e também a recepcionista e auxiliares, seu pessoal de confiança.

Teria de esperar o dia passar para poder ir buscar o namorado em seu apartamento e ele esperava que este não fizesse 'doce' e usasse a fantasia que ambos haviam demorado horas para escolher e comprar. Sim, comprar, pois não queriam nenhuma surpresa com algo alugado, como, por exemplo, ter de pagar por rasgar alguma peça.

**oOo**

Saindo de seu apartamento um tanto apressado, o loiro desviou de algumas ruas movimentadas. A cidade parecia um caos, mas ele sabia que de nada valeria ficar estressado ou mesmo se zangar. Halloween era uma das datas mais esperadas por toda comunidade e praticamente todas as ruas centrais estavam enfeitadas com esqueletos, abóboras entalhadas, **bruxas** e todo tipo de **monstros**possíveis e imagináveis.

Ao finalmente chegar a Prefeitura, parou o carro esporte na vaga que lhe era destinada e seguiu para a Secretaria de Meio Ambiente. Ocupava um cargo de direção e, naquele dia em especial, teria uma pequena reunião com todos os órgãos envolvidos com a parada de mais a noite.

Concentrado, só foi conseguir relaxar quando finalmente voltou para sua sala. Sobre a mesa, uma foto em que ele e o namorado estavam jogando uma partida de hóquei no gelo. Sentiu um leve desespero, pois ele o conhecia muito bem e sabia que o moreno deveria estar aprontando alguma coisa para ele.

Não que não gostasse de comemorar a data; era seu aniversário, além de ser dia de Todos os Santos, mas é que Kotetsu era fadado a escolher coisas extravagantes, e ele, Barnaby, não gostava muito desse tipo de coisa. Suspirando, tentou concentrar-se nos papéis a sua frente e não sofrer por antecipação.

**oOo**

Parando o carro à frente da entrada de uma das mais badaladas casas de shows da cidade, Kotetsu finalmente olhou para o loiro sentado ao seu lado. Não conseguia entender o que, de fato, o estava preocupando.

- Vamos, Bunny, por favor, desmancha essa cara preocupada. – pediu ao tocar-lhe o rosto com os nós dos dedos. – Eu não aprontei nada desta vez.

- Não sei porquê, mas eu não consigo me sentir seguro. – Barnaby respondeu ao ajeitar melhor os dentes afiados que estavam devidamente 'instalados' sobre seus caninos. Antes de sair do carro, sustentou o olhar âmbar que tentava lhe passar segurança.

- É assim que confia em mim? – Kotetsu fez manha ao arquear uma sobrancelha.

Saindo do carro, Barnaby revirou os olhos. Conhecia aquele jeito do namorado, e não tinha solução. Ajeitando a roupa e a longa capa negra com fundo vermelho, suspirou.

- Vamos, **Conde Drácula**, - convidou Tiger ao ajeitar as orelhas de **lobisomem** sobre a cabeça. A longa cauda felpuda balançando quando caminhava. As roupas levemente esfarrapadas. – vamos nos divertir! – chamou sem tocar no assunto sobre o aniversário do loiro.

Assim que adentraram no grande salão, muitas pessoas acenaram. Conheciam muita gente, ainda mais com o cargo que Barnaby ocupava. Seguiram sem parar até o mezanino. Lá encontraram com os amigos mais íntimos.

- Handsome! – Nathan, dono de uma rede de informática, aproximou-se. Trajando vestes de **bruxa**, com direito a vassoura e chapéu pontudo, abraçou o loiro, sapecando-lhe um beijo estalado no rosto. – Felicidades, querido!

Bunny estacou no mesmo lugar. Sabia que aquilo deveria fazer parte de alguma armação do namorado, mas não iria fazer nada para estragar. Agradeceu com um sorriso um tanto sem graça, para logo ser abraçado por Antonio que usava uma fantasia de **Frankenstein**.

- Felicidades, Barnaby! – o homenzarrão desejou-lhe com sua voz de barítono.

- Feliz aniversário, Barnaby! Feliz aniversário e muitos anos de vida! -Keith, desejou com fervor. A capa vermelha, os chifres, rabinho e o tridente completavam a indumentária de Senhor do Mundo Subterrâneo. Um **diabo** perfeito!

Por último, Ivan, o loiro mais novo, aproximou-se com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Tinha o rosto muito pálido, às custas de muita maquiagem e, nos braços, grilhões de onde caiam correntes. Era uma alma penada, um **fantasma**.

- Parabéns, Barnaby! – cumprimentou-o e finalmente mostrou o que, de fato, estivera ocultando com o próprio corpo. Atrás de si uma mesa ricamente enfeitada, com um bolo de aniversário macabro, com **monstros** esculpidos em chocolate. Docinhos de abóbora, entre outras coisas.

Sentindo um tanto o rosto queimar, Bunny volveu os olhos na direção de Tiger.

- Ojisan, foi você, não é?

**I put a spell on you**  
><em>Eu lancei um feitiço sobre vocês<em>  
><strong>and now you're mine.<strong>  
><em>E agora vocês são meus.<em>  
><strong>You can't stop the things I do.<strong>  
><em>Não podem deter as coisas que faço.<em>  
><strong>I ain't lyyyyyin'.<strong>  
><em>Eu não estou mentindo.<em>

- Não, eu não fiz nada. – Kotetsu respondeu, levantando as mãos a frente do corpo para frisar o que estava dizendo. – Sabe que eu não estou mentindo! Foram eles que planejaram tudo, eu apenas fiquei incumbido de fazer você comparecer a festa. – mordiscou o lábio inferior e deixou-se abraçar pelo loiro.

- Des...

- Shh... vamos aproveitar! – Kotetsu não deixou que ele completasse a frase. - Ouça, parece que estão tocando nossa música! – gracejou ao puxar o namorado para a pista na parte de baixo.

Concordando o loiro seguiu de mãos dadas para a pista de danças, onde muitas criaturas chacoalhavam os esqueletos ao som da banda que tocava 'I put a spell on you!'

**It's been 300 years**  
><em>Já faz 300 anos.<em>  
><strong>right down to the day,<strong>  
><em>Em um único dia,<em>  
><strong>now the witch is back<strong>  
><em>A bruxa está de volta<em>  
><strong>and there's hell to pay.<strong>  
><em>e não há inferno para pagar<em>

Sorrindo divertido, Kotetsu fez Barnaby girar e o puxou mais para si quando ficaram novamente de frente um para o outro. Roçando os lábios na orelha do outro, começou a acompanhar ao cantor.

**I put a spell on you**  
><em>Eu lancei um feitiço sobre você<em>  
><strong>and now you're miiiiiine!<strong>  
><em>E agora você é meu!<em>

- Seu? Tem alguma plaquinha de patrimônio em mim? – gracejou Bunny, sabendo que a resposta viria muito em breve.

**Hello, Salem! My name's Winifred, what's yours?**  
><em>Olá Salem, meu nome é Winifred e o de vocês?<em>

- Hello, my love! My name's Tiger, what's yours? (Olá meu amor! Meu nome é Tiger, e o seu?)

Barnaby sentiu o corpo arrepiar. Segurando-se mais nos ombros do moreno, continuou a dançar. Umedecendo os lábios, ofereceu-os em um convite mudo.

Com um sorriso sedutor, Kotetsu aceitou o que lhe era oferecido e beijou-o com vontade. Não escondiam mais de ninguém que eram um casal, e que estavam muito bem, obrigado!

**Fantasmas, vampiros, diabos, demônios, anjos** e até mesmo um palhaço, dançavam ao redor, entoando a canção em uníssono com a banda.

Kotetsu rodopiou mais uma vez o loiro. Aproveitou o movimento e o gingado sensual para roçar os corpos.

Olhares trocados, muito sendo dito em apenas segundos. Labaredas de desejo parecendo acender nas íris cor de âmbar e nas verdes a cada vez que os olhos se cruzavam.

**I put a spell on you**  
><em>Eu lancei um feitiço sobre você<em>  
><strong>and now you're gone.<strong>  
><em>E agora você se foi.<em>  
><strong>My whammy fell on you<strong>  
><em>Minha maldição caiu sobre você.<em>  
><strong>and it was strong.<strong>  
><em>e era forte<em>

- Muito forte! Tome cuidado, Conde! – gracejou Kotetsu ao mordiscar o lábio inferior do namorado.

O gemido baixo sendo abafado pelo som alto. O rosto levemente afogueado. As presas pontiagudas em evidencia ao separar um tanto os lábios.

- Talvez seja você que tenha de tomar cuidado, senhor lobisomem. Afinal, eu sou o Conde Drácula, e posso muito bem sugar-lhe o sangue. – e dizendo isso, o loiro deixou que as presas roçassem o pescoço do moreno.

Deslizando as mãos para as costas de Bunny, Tiger aproveitou que a capa longa ocultaria seus atos. Dedos e mãos ágeis cobriram quase toda a extensão das costas do outro, provocando, apalpando.

Em deleite, Barnaby ronronou próximo no ouvido de Kotetsu.

**Your wretched little lives**  
><em>Sua miserável vidinha<em>  
><strong>have all been cursed,<strong>  
><em>toda foi amaldiçoada,<em>  
><strong>'cause of all the witches working<strong>  
><em>porque de todas as bruxas 'trabalhando'<em>

- 'cause of all the Wherewolfes working (porque de todos os lobisomens trabalhando)...

**I'm the worst! **  
><em>Eu sou a pior!<em>

Sim, Bunny tinha consciência de que Tiger, quando queria alguma coisa, não media esforços. Fora até por isso que ele acabara se apaixonando pelo moreno.

Deslizando uma das mãos pelas nádegas firmes do namorado, segurou-lhe o rabo felpudo e começou a puxá-lo.

- Heiii... – protestou Kotetsu ao puxar-lhe a mão e levá-la aos lábios. – Só eu posso ser abusado! Afinal, eu o enfeiticei nessa noite, e você é todo meu!

**I put a spell on you**  
><em>Eu lancei um feitiço sobre você.<em>  
><strong>and now you're mine!<strong>  
><em>e agora você é meu.<em>

- E o que esse lobisomem vai fazer com o Conde? – Barnaby perguntou, e aproveitando da proximidade dos corpos, roçou uma das mãos pela abertura da camisa esfarrapada. – Talvez você tenha de tomar cuidado, pois também sei jogar o seu jogo e, ademais, somos inimigos naturais. – comentou fazendo menção a lobisomens serem inimigos de vampiros.

**[Watch out!]**  
><em>[Tome cuidado!]<em>

- Você sabe que eu sempre tenho algo escondido na manga. – Kotetsu gracejou e mordeu com força o pescoço do loiro. Regozijou-se ao sentir o corpo junto ao seu estremecer.

**If you don't believe,**  
><em>Se você não acredita,<em>  
><strong>you'd better get superstitious.<strong>  
><em>é melhor você começar a ser supersticioso<em>

- Kotetsu... – murmurou o loiro próximo ao ouvido dele.

- Eu estou apenas começando, Coelhinho Branco! – gracejou o moreno, pois sabia perfeitamente que o loiro iria protestar de alguma forma.

**Ask my sisters!**  
><em>Pergunte para minhas irmãs!<em>  
><strong>"Ooh, she's vicious!" <strong>  
><em>"Ooh, ela é cruel!" <em>  
><strong>I put a spell on you, <strong>  
><em>Eu lancei um feitiço sobre vocês,<br>**a wicked spell, **  
><em>um feitiço cruel, <em>  
><strong>I put a spell on you. <strong>  
><em>Eu lancei um feitiço sobre vocês. <em>  
><strong>Sisters! <strong>  
><em>Irmãs!<em>_

De fato, o veterinário estava abusando muito da sorte. Não era porque o local era um 'point' de LGBTs que poderia abusar e faltar com o decoro. Ainda mais sabendo que o namorado poderia ser visto com maus olhos se deixasse se levar.

Mas ambos sabiam: não somente Barnaby, mas Kotetsu também era viciante, convincente. E era difícil ambos se negarem.

Antes que começassem a pegar fogo, voltaram para junto dos amigos. Divertiram-se até tarde, comendo bolo, tomando cerveja e bebidas mais elaboradas.

Já passava das duas da manhã quando os dois resolveram ir para casa.

**Ah say ento pi alpha mabi upendi  
>Ah say ento pi alpha mabi upendi<br>In comma coriyama  
>In comma coriyama<br>Ay, aye, say bye-bye!**

Um tanto cansado, Barnaby nem percebeu que não estavam indo para o seu apartamento. Ao perceber que estavam em frente da casa de Kotetsu, sorriu de lado.

- Enfim sós! – Barnaby gracejou.

- Hmm... ora, Coelhinho Branco, percebo que alguém ai está um tanto excitado, mesmo estando cansado. – era uma constatação, não uma pergunta.

Bunny não respondeu nada, apenas saiu do carro sem o esperar. Galgando os degraus de entrada do pequeno sobrado, esperou o moreno à porta.

Caminhando feito um felino, Tiger aproximou-se do loiro e, enquanto abria a porta, mordeu-lhe o pescoço, se deliciando com o gemido baixo que escapou dos lábios do loiro. Puxando o namorado para dentro, fechou a porta e, sem acender a luz, caminhou até a escada que levava para o segundo andar tendo o outro a reboque.

- Não vai acender a luz?

- Não! – Kotetsu respondeu. – I put a spell on you... – cantarolou próximo ao ouvido dele. – And now you'r mine...

- Seu? Hmm... já perguntei antes, tem alguma placa de patrimônio por aqui? – o loiro gracejou.

- Hmm... não tem, 'pula-pula', mas eu posso providenciar. – e sem dizer mais nada, puxou-o para um abraço apertado, e baixando a gola da camisa branca que o outro vestia, cravou os dentes na junção do pescoço com o ombro. Substituindo os dentes pela língua e os lábios, chupou o local deixando uma marca arroxeada.

Pego de surpresa, Barnaby tentou desvencilhar-se do namorado, mas não conseguiu. Gemendo mais alto, entregou-se ao ato, relaxando um pouco o corpo. Doía, mas era uma dor com misto de prazer. Cravando as unhas nos ombros do moreno, esperou até que este o mirasse maliciosamente.

**- Gostosuras ou travessuras?**

- Que tal os dois? – o loiro respondeu com nova pergunta.

- Hmm... você sabe, Bunny, já não sou mais garoto e... – gracejou, nos lábios um sorriso matreiro. – Mas nada me impede de tentar, afinal, **eu pretendo viver para sempre, ou morrer tentando**, sempre nos proporcionar momentos de prazer intenso. – fez uma pausa. – A propósito, feliz aniversário, meu Bunny! – e o beijou ardorosamente.

Subindo as escadas para o andar de cima, o loiro finalmente pode ver a surpresa que Tiger havia lhe preparado. Vários balões flutuavam sobre a cama de casal e uma caixa quadrada sobre a cama, ricamente embrulhada guardava as travessuras que aquele velho tigre queria vê-lo usando. E, claro, ele também usaria algo, mas isso seria para uma outra ocasião!

**I put a spell on you**  
><em>Eu lancei um feitiço sobre você.<em>  
><strong>and now you're mine!<strong>  
><em>e agora você é meu.<em>

**oOoOoOo**

**Momento Aquariana no Divã?**

*Coelha aquariana sentadinha a frente do PC de mesa brigando com os código de html*

Porcaria, eu odeio esses códigos! *bufando*

Mask: Poverela! *colocando a mão na testa da coelha* Non está febril, então só pode estar ficando com um parafuso solto...

Mas hein? Mask, pode ir parando! Até você vai começar a querer mandar em minha vida?

Mask: Non bambina, Io quero o seu bem! Ma va bene, no te atormento mais. Mas só quero que se lembre que fez uma promessa para mim e mia Flor!

*arqueando as sobrancelhas*

Eu não esqueci, não se preocupe que um dia vai dar um estalo e eu volto a escrever com vocês! Agora me deixa agradecer quem aqui chegou... *vendo o canceriano ir embora* Olá a todos, obrigado por ler mais esse meu surto. É o primeiro ano que consigo escrever uma fic de aniversário para o Bunny, e eu espero que tenham gostado. Se sim, deixem seus comentários.

Até meu próximo surto  
><strong>Theka Tsukishiro<strong>


End file.
